Blatancy
by kimidori1015450
Summary: Blatancy: Noun. the property of being both obvious and offensive; Uzumaki Naruto had no idea that trying to hide his secrets would be just that.
1. Chapter 1

Kimidori1015450 here! I'm back, this chapter is just being edited. If you've read this before, it won't matter if you read it again. I'm not changing any big details. Just adding little things to make it better since I thought this first chapter stunk. The same thing will happen with the second chapter. I will be uploading the third chapter either later today or tomorrow. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I never will. If I did, it would be nowhere near as good as Kishimoto-san has made it!

Warnings: Language, alcohol, drugs, and suggestive themes later on. YAOI. You have been warned.

Blatancy

Chapter 1

The Wrong Room

Naruto sat in his seat, jean clad covered legs twitching, awaiting the fourth block bell to signal the end of the day. Being sixteen and sitting in a classes at school that were an hour and a half long, took a lot of will power to keep still. Especially having to listen to the same lectures as the day before.

Every so often the blond boy would look at the clock, praying a good amount of time had past. Not just five minutes like the last two times he had looked.

It was a Friday and that was great and all, but when you know it's Christmas break and all you want to do is leave, it makes the day seem hours longer than it should be.

Naruto wanted to get home. He had work to go to and he would need to go shopping. He still hadn't gotten his guardian a Christmas present! And he still didn't know what to get the brunette man.

You would think that after being brought up by Iruka for ten years, his own adopted son would know what to get him. Well he didn't! Naruto badly needed this paycheck to go shopping, but with Christmas being only three days away he wasn't sure on what he could get him.

Naruto had been working for a year now, ever since he turned of legal age to work. Of course he wanted to keep up with the latest cool gadgets and clothes. Now, by all means Naruto was not popular and he knew it too. But living with one other person and said other person trying to pay all the bills with just a teacher's salary was hard to do. So Naruto had helped Iruka pay the bills for the past year.

The sliding of desks brought Naruto out of his thoughts. The teacher was making room for the overhead projector. Picking up his pencil, he doodled on his worksheet to at least make it look like he was paying attention. He had somehow drawn two people fighting. One was on the ground and the other was standing victoriously with his hands on his hips. He declared the one on the ground to be himself since that was how most of his fights had been winding up lately.

Glancing up at the clock in curiosity, Naruto noticed that only a minute remained. The students got up and packed their books despite the teacher trying to get them to stay seated. Once the bell rang, the students crowded the halls and whooped for the two-week vacation.

Naruto grabbed his books and went to his locker, that to him was way to close to the classrooms for comfort. He put in his locker combination, going through the numbers mindlessly. 8, 10, 16 and his locker popped open.

Having the lockers in alphabetical order meant he was next to some pretty unwanted people. It just made the blond want to fight more. Uchiha Sasuke was one person in particular. He would always be there with his girlfriend. The pink-haired leech would always be jumping on him and giggling. _'Who knows why I used to like Haruno Sakura?'_

He shoved his books in his locker and grabbed his bag, fighting the pushes and shoves that were aimed at his back. Oh the joys of having seventy people in a three foot wide radius. Kiba loudly bound over and stopped him from closing his locker.

"Naruto! What are you doing on Sunday?" The question had come out in pants. He had obviously been running, trying to find him.

"Well.." He paused, obviously thinking. _'I could always just spend Saturday looking for Iruka's present.'_

"Don't hurt yourself, loser." Came the witty reply from none other than the Uchiha's girlfriend. Naruto didn't say anything when she turned to leave.

He shook his head but continued on. "Probably nothing, but I do need to find Iruka a Christmas gift, I guess I can do that tomorrow though."

Kiba looked triumphant at this. "Good, 'cause I'm havin' a party Sunday and you gotta come. Everyone's gonna be there. It starts at six thirty."

Naruto closed his locker. "Will it be like last time or will there actually be people there that I know?" He swung his bag over his shoulder and started walking down the hall that led to the exit with Kiba.

The last time Naruto had gone to one of Kiba's parties, it had been only the cool kids that had went. The jocks and cheerleaders. Kiba was on the school's soccer team. He still never understood why Kiba was the only one to become his friend.

"No! This time _everyone_ who I could ask from this school is going. Not to mention, I got a hold of the Suna kids. They're coming too. I know you want to see Gaara again."

"Then yah. I guess I'll go." Kiba nodded excitedly, pleased with Naruto's answer.

"All right! Don't forget. Six thirty!" With that Kiba ran off ahead of him and Naruto started his lonely fifteen-minute walk home.

Upon arriving at his house, Naruto unlocked his door and threw his bag on the couch. He had to get changed for his shift at work. Going to work was not something that he liked to do. Since a lot of the kids from school go there to relax on weekends. It's no surprise that they treat him the same there as they do in school. _'Like shit'_ he thought quickly.

He went to his room and grabbed his already laid-out uniform. The pants had a small stain on the front. He would have to replace them soon. _'I do nothing to them and they make an extra mess for me to clean up. Is it just because they don't like me, or do they really want to make my life harder and more miserable than it already is?'_ Naruto chuckled darkly at this. _'It's not like it's really working. They just make themselves look like idiots.'_

After getting changed, he left his house and bought a ticket for the bus and waited at the sign for a few minutes. When it stopped in front of him and opened the doors he boarded it, taking a seat in the middle.

The only reason Naruto had taken the job at the restaurant was because his friend Lee had asked him too. He had went on and on, about how much more fun they would have if there was at least two of them to fight the hardships together. _" Two more amazing youthful spirits will surely liven this gloomy restaurant to what it could truly be!"_

Naruto had said 'yes' to his overzealous friend, although a bit reluctantly, and they both went to fill out applications. Obviously they had both gotten call backs. Their routine had been to work four days a week and they both had stuck to that for the past year.

The bus had stopped at his stop and Naruto got off, putting his hands in his pockets. With the restaurant right around the corner, he punched in his time card fifteen minutes earlier than he normally would.

With Lee not here yet, he decided to get started early. Naruto went to the back room and put on an apron and made sure to put straws in and grab a tablet and a pen. When he was ready he headed out to the register to see if anyone needed to be waited on.

Naruto gave a family of three a place to sit. He recited his lines he had learned when he started and gave a friendly smile.

"I'm Naruto, I'll be your waiter today. Is there anything that I can get you to start with tonight?" He took out his handy dandy notebook and took their order.

He walked over the spinning rack and clamped their order on. When the order was done, he saw Lee walk in through the doors, jumpy and excited as usual. Naruto picked up their order and laid it down in front of them and went to talk to Lee.

With it being a Friday night, Naruto was unable to talk to Lee till a few hours later when the customers had stopped coming at a rapid bunny-producing rate. He leaned against the back wall of the kitchen. "Have you been invited to Kiba's Christmas bash?" Naruto asked casually as he crossed his arms and ankles, resting his head against the cool cement.

Lee quickly faced him with a grin plastered on his face. "Of course I have! Who would not want a youthful spirit like me at their party?"

Naruto shook his head and shrugged. "Who knows?" was said under his breath sarcastically as Lee finished his water and went back to taking orders.

When Naruto finished his own, he went up to the cash register to help a customer pay for their meal.

Lee popped up behind Naruto with a tray in his hands. "I guess that means you got invited too then, since you asked?"

He nodded and went back to work. _'Fifteen more minutes and I'll get my paycheck!'_ Naruto thought. He would need the extra money to get the seventy dollar present that he had thought of on his way to work.

"I heard Gaara and his brother and sister are coming. It's been a month since he had to move away again." Lee's face brightened up even more if that was possible and confirmed Naruto's suspicions that he and the red head were more than they were letting on. He had had a growing suspicion when the other boy had been heartbroken to find his friend was leaving again. They had been acting unbelievably close for Naruto's taste. He wished them all the best despite their casual denials on the matter.

"Naruto, can you get table twelve for me? I need to take this to a different table." Naruto answered with a mumbled 'sure' and went over the table with a new sheet in his tablet.

When he got to the table, he inwardly scowled, but put on his happy face for his sake of keeping the job.

Sitting at the table were two people he dearly hated. Uchiha Sasuke and his girlfriend Haruno Sakura. _'I like how they come here when I'm in a good mood.'_

Trying not to get fired, he happily tried to say "Good evening. I'm Naruto and I--" He was cut short when Sakura interrupted him.

"Save it Naruto, we already know who you are." Naruto slumped his shoulders. He quickly looked at Sasuke and he noticed his face was becoming smug. _'Damn bastard... Thanks a lot Lee'_

"How can I help you two tonight?" His tablet was at the ready in the palm of his hand.

Sasuke ordered for them both. It being the 'manly' thing to do and all. "Two waters, and two of tonight's specials."

Naruto didn't reply when he stalked off to take their orders to the cook.

When Naruto was standing next to Lee again, he gave Lee a dirty look. "I can't believe you made me take Uchiha's order. You know what happened last time!" He added in a hushed voice.

"Gomen, Naruto. If I would have known I would have taken it myself. I would not want you to be fired for your youthful behavior."

"Well I don't want to be fired for 'not being friendly enough' like last time. How do they expect me to be nice when they purposely made a mess." Naruto's voice became an octave higher than he would have liked.

"How do you know it was on purpose? Sakura is always clumsy at school too." With only ten minutes left in their shift, Lee went to clean off two of the tables.

Naruto sighed. _'But Sasuke was laughing too!'_ There was a 'ding' which suddenly caught Naruto off guard and he jumped, spilling a drink behind him on the counter. The people who sat there stared at him and a few of the women giggled.

After wiping up the drink, and a few mumbled curses, he went over and picked up the order.

Walking over to the Uchiha's table, he was half way there when Lee came over and took the tray from him. "Your shift is over. I'll take it." As quickly as Lee came he left, leaving Naruto standing there. He heaved a sigh of relief. Lee was a good friend. Now he owed him one.

Naruto quickly went to the back and took off his apron and punched out. He went over to the employee's room and grabbed his check out of the file.

He easily slipped out of the restaurant without Lee seeing him and Naruto made his way to the bus stop. He put his hands in his pockets, huffing out heavy breaths and watching them dissipate into the air.

Paying the driver two dollars he once again boarded the bus and sat in the middle. Looking at the screen in the front of the bus the time was nine twenty. _'Iruka's probably at Kakashi's again'_ He thought.

Naruto had zoned out sometime on the trip home, resting his head against the glass. In no time at all they were at his stop.

He eagerly got off the bus and made his way home. The December air getting much colder at night made Naruto regret to bring a jacket.

He started off into a sprint when he saw his house and unlocked the door, the air much to cold for his tastes. He opened the door only to see Kakashi and Iruka sitting on the couch talking animatedly. Iruka's hands were in the air, he dropped them mid sentence and looked at the open door.

They both stopped momentarily to look at Naruto who was slightly shivering. "No coat again?" Iruka asked, once again acting like a mother-hen.

Naruto only shook his head. "I'm going to bed early tonight. I've got things to do tomorrow." He said as he was walking up the stairs.

"Good night." Both of the men called after him.

He walked into his room, haphazardly taking his clothes off and throwing them to the floor. Once down to his boxers, he slipped into the bed. Naruto pulled the covers up to his chin. "Is the heat not working or something?" He asked no one in particular as he rolled onto his side and drifted to sleep.

When Sunday night had rolled around, Naruto had arrived at the party at seven. Only a half an hour late. The Inuzuka house was packed. Kiba obviously hadn't been lying when he said everyone would be there.

People he had never seen before lingered in the hallways, filling up all of the space. Music blasted over the stereo, making the talking of everyone just a dull buzz. Everyone also seemed to have a beer in his or her hands and Naruto could only wonder who the hell Kiba got to bring that.

After looking around the first few rooms and not finding the person he was looking for, Naruto decided to look for Kiba.

Naruto had found Kiba standing beside a madly blushing Hinata and had his arm haphazardly slung around her shoulders. He seemed to be trying to explain something to Shikamaru who looked just as bored as Naruto himself was.

"Do you even know half these people?" Naruto asked once he reached Kiba's side. Kiba just shook his head and grinned like an idiot.

"Nah man. Word just got around and they all just showed up. Make yourself comfortable. Gaara's already here though. I saw him talking with Lee."

"Your house will be trashed." Naruto muttered with a grin as he walked away.

He maneuvered his body through the tons of people that littered the house. He walked past the kitchen and down another hallway to the second living room. Everyone was standing against the walls and not sitting on the couch, that by the way, could have occupied at least five people.

When he looked at the couch, he instantly noticed why everyone was so not willing to sit there. Maybe it had to do with the fact that his two best friends were currently sucking face? Not to mention that hands were roaming. Not under clothes though, mind you.

Naruto's eyebrows rose. Not that he was disgusted about two guys making out when he wasn't exactly straight himself. _'They should learn to control themselves in public though.'_

He made his way towards the couch and sat himself down a cushion's length away from the couple.

"Hey guys." Naruto said when he sat down. The sudden dip in the cushions made both boys stop abruptly and separate. They both gave their attention to the blond. Lee's face was turning scarlet and Gaara's face remained impassive.

Their parting had made a few of the room's occupants decide to also use the couch.

Gaara's face had given Naruto an uncharacteristic smirk, basically saying 'hi' to him since they hadn't seen each other in over a month.

"Naruto." Gaara said as Lee just sat there and muttered a "hey" while he sat there, face flushed, embarrassed at being caught.

"How was your move back to Suna?" Naruto asked. The red head just shrugged his shoulders, as he appeared to be thinking of what he was going to say.

"Better than expected actually. There's no problem with the family yet." Gaara had moved to Suna a while ago. Him and his brother and sister had been to a few foster homes. After a while, they would all get into trouble and the foster parents would say they couldn't handle them. They had been assigned a new foster home about a month back and they hadn't spoken since.

"That's good. I mean, I wouldn't want to keep moving around like that." Gaara had only nodded as an answer.

After a good hour of talking with each other, Naruto though it would be a good time to give Gaara and Lee some time to themselves.

Naruto went into the kitchen to get a long awaited supper. He walked towards the counter, which was covered in all kinds of junk foods. Popcorn, pretzels, and chips littered it, making absolutely no room for anything else.

He made himself a plate and sat himself at the kitchen table. Finding no time to rush, Naruto finished what was on his plate a good twenty minutes later. People had been coming in and out of the room for food the whole time he was eating. Disturbing his eating and leaving him with a slight headache.

After getting up and throwing his plate away, he came back to sit at the table. Finding every chair but his own now occupied with people who he had never seen before; Naruto warily took a seat.

Four other people sat, talking softly amongst themselves. When Naruto was seated they all quieted and he took a minute to look the people over.

_'They're all dressed the same. What weirdos.'_

As it was, all the other occupants of the table wore black shirts with a red cloud on the front.

Most of them looked older then Naruto, seeming to be around the ages of eighteen and nineteen. One of them had face paint on, but it covered every inch of his body. Well what was visible anyway. Naruto was surprised that it wasn't rubbing off on the table and everything else the man touched.

The blue face one whispered to another person. Who looked too old to be here. He had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail in the back. He also had weird red contacts.

All four pairs of eyes stared at Naruto, their gazes never wavering as the one with red eyes started to talk to him. "Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto replied with "That's me." He sat back in his chair; an arm crossed and knees open.

"We have all heard a lot about you, you know. Lot's of interesting things. And since you seem to be alone and bored, you're welcome to come and accompany us."

At this his brows rose. _'No one knows who I am. I don't play sports. Not for the school at least. And I don't have a girlfriend. What could they possibly know?'_

Naruto sat back and waited for one of them to say something. He looked up at the ceiling and for some reason he found it very interesting. Seventeen tiles and counting.

"You've been by yourself almost this whole party, why don't you come with us? We can make it a bit more exciting."

Seeing as he had nothing better to do, Naruto nodded and he followed behind the group of four throughout the house. Now normally, he wouldn't be as stupid as to go with someone he's just met, but they looked harmless enough, hadn't they?

The blue one stopped at a door, one of the bedrooms, and knocked. All of them went in but Naruto paused. Whatever he got himself into couldn't possibly be that bad. Why would they do something bad in _Kiba's_ house?

"Come on Blondie." one of them said and he was sure it was the other blond one.

Naruto walked the rest of the way and opened the door fully. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Eyes were wide as he took in the scene before him. ---- About what he though earlier, scratch out what he thought. What they were doing was far from innocent and harmless.

He'd been brought to the bad side. He was a kid that was given candy by a stranger.

End chapter one.

A/N: Okay, so I went back and fixed this baby up. Still, if your new to this fic, don't be afraid to leave reviews, as they make me very happy. Tell me how I can improve, and if you've got ideas or opinions, throw them out there. I'd like to hear them!

Kimidori1015450


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! Since your actually reading this I guess you read the last chapter and somewhat enjoyed it right? No? Well that's too bad. Anyway I hope this chapter is more interesting than the last. And with that note, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter!

Warnings: Same as last chapter!

Blatancy

Chapter 2

I Want More

Naruto walked the rest of the way and opened the door fully. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Eyes were wide as he took in the scene before him. ---- About what he though earlier, scratch out what he thought. What they were doing was far from innocent and harmless.

He'd been brought to the bad side. He was a kid that was given candy by a stranger.

"Aah. Kisame, Itachi, your back. Took you long enough. I had to keep this stuff secret for you guys or everyone would have asked me for it. And I'm sure they would have paid me more for it than you guys too."

A man with orange-red hair came up to the group and pulled out a paper bag from his pocket and handed it over to the blue man who's name he now knew was Kisame.

Naruto watched, eyes wide, as Kisame opened up the brown paper bag and pulled out a smaller zip lock plastic bag that had what looked like flour in it. Except Naruto _knew_ that it wasn't flour. He knew what drugs were. The schools drilled it into your head the hole time you went. _"There are consequences."_ They would say. _"They can ruin your body and mind. You will loose things once precious to you." _Naruto was fully aware that what was held in the bag was definitely capable of that _and _more.

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into?!'_ Naruto thought. Sure he wasn't pure, he had done things. He'd gotten drunk with his few buddies from school at a party on a Friday night. He had woken up the next morning with a headache that let him feel like he would die. He had had no shirt on and had no recollection of the night before.

He'd also smoked before. Peer pressure gets to everyone. It wasn't even a whole cigarette but Naruto had started hacking his brains out right after the second puff. He'd never smoked one since!

_'How do they expect me to do any of this?! I'm a good kid. Yah I get into trouble, but what if Iruka finds out?'_ Naruto had unconsciously walked in the room farther and grabbed onto the hem of his shirt.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked curiously. A few of the guys on the floor looked up at him. They all acted like they had no idea who he was.

"Hey! Is that the kid?" The man with the orange-red hair had squirmed his way through the group and blond and black-haired teenagers and wound up in front of Naruto.

"Yah, this is the Uzumaki kid. Easier to get him here than we thought." Inside Naruto was fuming. _'I _am_ right here! I know they're talking about me.'_

"_Hello?_ Who the _hell_ are you guys? Why did you want me to come up with you?" Before Naruto could ask more the orange haired man had put a hand on his shoulder and started maneuvering him towards the couch and pushed him down to sit.

The man slung an arm around his shoulder and sat there with Naruto for a minute, debating on whether or not to tell the truth. Once he came up with the decision, he took a breath and made his face fierce.

"We call ourselves the Akatsuki. Pretty cool gang name huh? But the name doesn't matter much kid--" Naruto drew his brows together. He had interrupted him, set on making sure they used his name. Not _kid_ or _the Uzumaki kid_.

"The name's Naruto, use it!" The man nodded. Seemingly not put off by the interruption. "Right. Naruto. I'm the Boss, you had better learn to call me that. Anyway, it's not the name that matters but what we _do_. You following me?" At this he could only nod, actually listening carefully.

Naruto noticed now that all the rooms occupant had started watching him and the orange-haired man warily. There were nine people in the room, not including himself. Three of them were on the floor in a circle. There was a girl with the two guys and there was a mirror in the middle of their circle. The mirror had short lines of a white powder on it.

"We want you to join our group." When the man started talking, Naruto's attention was drawn back to his face. "But we only let certain people hang with us you know? We gotta be sure we can trust them. I've been certain that your trustworthy already, but no one else here believes me." He had taken his hand off of Naruto's shoulders to be able to motion towards the people in the room.

"We know a lot about you, Naruto." Naruto had tried to ask a question but before he could spit it out a finger had come up to his lips to silence him. "We know that you're an orphan, that you were adopted by a _very_ nice man named... Iruka, right?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he could only stare at this man in front of him. _'He shouldn't know that! My files should be secret! Only my friends know about me!'_

"We also know you're very good at stealing. That is why we want you _Naruto-kun_. Why we need you, really. So join our group" He paused here, letting the information thus far sink in. "Be our Runner. How 'bout it? We have tons of fun. Just ask anyone else here."

Naruto jumped off the couch and shook his head vigorously. "No. No way! I don't do that anymore. I almost got taken away from Iruka last time I got caught. I-I'm finally happy here, just leave me alone!" As he tried to make his way through the mass of people to the door, that man caught up to him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Now now Naruto. I wasn't finished. Sit back down!" He had pulled Naruto back towards the couch and harshly shoved him down. "Now this proposition isn't really a proposition per say. Unless you really don't care about the people around you. Before you open your mouth again I would just like to say, that before you really turn us down, we know people, Naruto. We have people very willing to do anything for us, like murder perhaps, but that wouldn't be right, because they would all have killed themselves. Understand?"

_'I can't believe this. My past is coming back to bite me in the ass. When I was thirteen I promised 'Ruka that I wouldn't do it anymore. But if he _is_ serious about the options. What choice do I have?'_ Naruto shook his head. He did understand though, just didn't want to believe it.

"You're not to smart then are you? I'll make this clear to you then. We know who your family is, your adopted family is. We also know who you hang out with. Like the Inuzuka, and the one that always wears green. So your family and friends will die one by one till you join with us. Depending on how well you do also means how many people die. That means, don't tell a soul you're with us. We would get in trouble, and so would you. Another thing like this would also mean you would get taken away from your foster father, correct?"

Naruto nodded dumbly, seriously weighing what to do. _'If they're serious, people would die and I cant let that happen. But if I do join with them who knows if I'll get caught, then it wouldn't even matter. What the hell am I thinking!? I can _not_ let anyone get hurt!'_

"Well? Has that brain of yours come to a decision yet?" There were murmurs among the people in the room while they waited for his answer. _'They probably all think that I'm some wimp.'_

Naruto sniffed. _'Who knew that coming to this party would actually lead to something like this?'_ "I'll join. Just... Just stay away from Iruka and my friends." Everyone had gone back to what they were doing and for the three on the floor, this meant giggling and laughing.

"That, my boy, is very good to hear. Now we need to make you one of us. Deidara, go get it." The teenager with the long blond hair had went behind a bed and a zipper was heard, along with the rustling of some type of bag.

"What do I need to do?"

The man had ignored his question. "If you don't do this that means your refusing the offer, so I suggest you do it. It can also be very exciting, if you don't try to fight it."

"Is this what you all meant by more _fun and exciting_?" Deidara had come back to the couch. He had two bags; one had what looked like a syringe and a small metal spoon. The other had a orange like powder. Naruto could take a guess what it was, heroin. Naruto made a face, obviously his thoughts were displayed clearly on his face.

"You figured it out! It is. This will be the only time where you _have_ to do this. No one here will force you to again. Although, we have all taken up one thing or another. You can keep clean; we just need to make sure you're with us is all. This is basically your signature to the deal."

He had taken the bags and before Naruto knew it, the man had a lighter out and was boiling liquid on the spoon. "Now, there's two ways you can do it. You can 'chase the dragon' _or_ you can do it the old fashion way." Here he paused and set the lighter down. He took his had and made a motion with his left hand of getting a shot. "Your choice. The old fashion way is harder to get used to but it goes into effect quicker and wears off faster. And well the other is the opposite. Doesn't matter to me. Choose."

_'It would be better if it's over with quicker, then I can just go the hell home. I'll do it this time, but I'm not going to become like them. I will not ask for more.'_

Naruto took a deep breath. "You can shoot it. I'm not putting that thing in my own arm. I've never done it before."

"Fine with me kid. Pick an arm, one that will get covered for a while and roll up your sleeve. Deidara." The blonde once again went back to the bed and went threw a bag. He brought back a yellow rubber string. He came up to Naruto and motioned to his arm. Naruto got the hint and pulled up his left arm's sleeve. Deidara then tied the rubber string and pulled it tight, causing Naruto to flinch.

The orange haired man had set his lighter down on the nightstand and picked up the syringe. He held the spoon up with one hand and took the syringe in the other and put the needles end in the liquid and took the other and in his mouth and pulled, drawing in the now brown liquid.

"Give me your arm." Naruto did so. "This will only take a few seconds to work once I take the tourniquet off. So just sit back and enjoy." He grabbed Naruto's arm and held the elbow joint tightly, looking for a place to insert the needle. When Naruto felt the needle prick his skin, he turned his head away. He felt the needle pierce through flesh. The feeling was no worse than going to the doctors and getting a shot.

A few seconds later and he pulled out the needle and set it aside. "Don't fight the feeling." He said as he untied the tourniquet.

And Naruto didn't fight the feeling seconds later when the heroin rushed through his blood stream. All of his problems from earlier felt like they had been erased from his mind. They felt so small compared to the feeling of euphoria that was suddenly rushing through him.

"How do you feel?" The man asked sitting next to him. A look of curiosity on his face. The blond did not look troubled with what they had just given him. There wasn't really any catch to it. Only that this was _pure_, not the crap you buy for less and probably wouldn't get addicted quick. No, this was powerful. He was almost guaranteed to get addicted to it, whether this be his first shot or tenth.

"Fine. Better than I have in a while. This really wasn't as bad as I thought." He smirked then, which caused the man next to him to smile too. It was true, he felt _good._ His limbs felt heavy, but he felt pleased.

"Would you like to add to that feeling?" Before Naruto knew what he was agreeing to he had said _'yes'_. The rest of the people who had been standing to watch had also smirked and followed the two of them onto the bed.

They had sat in a circle and Itachi had pulled out a bag with homemade cigarettes in. Naruto had sat there, cross-legged as he watched the red eyed man light it and take a puff and pass it to the next person. Eventually it had gotten to him and he looked at it warily, remembering the last time he had smoked at all.

He took a puff and instantly regretted it as he coughed and shakily handed it to the person to his left. The man to his right patted his back and he soon stopped his coughing fit. All to soon the cigarette made its way back to him and he would have passed on it but Kisame on his left had said something. "It gets easier the more you do it."

Naruto nodded and tried it again. He exhaled the smoke but still coughed. It was easier and he didn't feel like convulsing. After passing it on and each getting a few more puffs, Itachi had lit another one.

The silence had passed and all of the tension disappeared. One had began laughing at what someone had said. Somehow he found that Itachi had lost the lighter funny as hell and when he had found it and tried to light another; he had burnt his thumb Naruto had found it so funny he fell of the edge of the bed.

This had caused the ones on the floor to give their attention and join them. They had introduced themselves and started asking question to the newbie, who happily answered. One question though, Naruto was not willing to answer, which unfortunately for him, gave his answer away.

"What are your preferences Naruto?" His eyebrows had creased, obviously not understanding what 'preferences' they had meant. When they had also added "Sexual preferences of course." On the end, Naruto had turned a very very dark shade of scarlet.

"Aww! Our Naruto-chan is gay! That works for me, he's awfully cute!" A guy that looked not much older than him had replied. He had brown hair and an eye patch over his left eye.

Before the guy had a chance to lunge at him 'The Boss' as he introduced himself to be called earlier and pulled him out of the way. The brown haired one had landed in Naruto's spot.

"He may be cute Tobi, but most likely not willing. Not yet at least." The Boss had pulled Naruto up to stand and he stood along with him. "It's late you guys. Merry Christmas. I do think we should all be heading along home now. We have accomplished what we wanted tonight. Itachi, do you mind?"

Naruto watched as he responded with an 'Of course not.' before the boss had pulled a card out of his pocket and slipped it into Naruto's pants pocket. "That will be where you can find me if you have any questions. Don't show the card to anyone. If you don't come to us, we'll eventually come find you don't worry."

"Get your shit guys, make sure you didn't leave anything here. We're leaving." Everyone had gathered their supplies and bags and made their way out of the room and down the halls.

"Naruto, come on. I'm taking you home." Itachi had called to Naruto and was waiting at the door, bag slung over his shoulder. Naruto had gladly walked down the hallway and out the door without many glares from the few people still lingering in the house. He hadn't said goodbye to Kiba, hadn't even made it a thought really, as he got into Itachi's car and it drove away.

After telling Itachi the address, it had taken about ten minutes to arrive home. Naruto had fumbled with the car door's handle and Itachi had noticed Naruto might have a problem getting into his house unseen.

"Is your caretaker asleep?" He asked before getting out his car and going over to Naruto's side to open his door.

Naruto glanced at his house, that for some reason unknown to him looked different. "The lights are out, so yah. He's always asleep by eleven anyway and it's like almost two now." Itachi kept Naruto steady as they made their way to his house.

When arriving at the front door it took Naruto a minute to locate the key in his pockets. He had noisily opened the door and it was a miracle Iruka didn't come marching down the stairs. Itachi led Naruto through the house and to his bedroom.

Naruto had been halfway asleep by then that he had missed the presents that were under the four-foot Christmas tree. Once they had made it to his room, he was laid down on the bed and his shoes were removed. His clothes were kept on as a blanket was pulled over him. "Thanks, Itachi-san." Naruto mumbled turning on his side.

Itachi had said nothing as he left silently, locking the door on his way out.

Naruto had woken up the next morning with a blinding headache. The soft Christmas music that was playing wasn't doing much to help it either. He looked at the clock. Nine forty-five A. M. _'Christmas isn't supposed to be painful, dammit!'_

He groggily got up and made his way to the bathroom. After relieving himself he washed his hands and looked into the mirror. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and the edges were red. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" He asked himself. He splashed water on his face and noticed that it helped a little.

Naruto went back to his room and put on a different change of clothes. When he grabbed the door handle with his left hand he noticed that there was a mark on his arm that was slowly becoming black and blue. Once he grabbed a hoodie to hide the mark and pulled it over his head he made his way downstairs.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto." Iruka greeted him, drinking a hot chocolate instead of coffee, which was where Naruto's wonderful Christmas gift came in.

"Merry Christmas, Iruka!" Naruto had sat down in front of him at the table and yawned.

"I didn't hear you come in last night. I must have been fast asleep. Did you have fun? You look tired." Iruka stood up to go and made Naruto a glass of hot cocoa.

"Mmm. Yah, It was tons of fun!" He tried to look away from him as he said this. Iruka could always tell when Naruto was lying. "It just tired me out I guess."

"Well, I hope your not to tired to open up a few presents." Iruka said this as he went back into the living room and sat himself on the couch, handing Naruto his cup of hot chocolate.

"You know you didn't have to." Naruto said as he sat on the floor next to Iruka's feet and stared at the presents.

"What kind of parent would I be? Anyway don't just sit there and stare, open them up for heaven's sake!" Naruto laughed sheepily and crawled over to them and opened them.

After he was done he had walked out of the room with a "thank you" leaving Iruka very confused till Naruto walked back in with a present in his arms.

"You didn't have to Naruto." He replied as he set his coffee mug down on the table.

"What kind of son would I be? Anyway don't just sit there and stare, open it up for heaven's sake!" He mocked.

Iruka laughed and opened it. He smiled at the new coffee machine. He didn't have the extra money this month to get one since he had gotten Naruto his presents.

"Thank you Naruto. Now I will be able to have coffee in the morning instead of hot chocolate."

"Anytime Iruka!" Was the loud reply as they took the box in the kitchen to hook it up.

The rest of the day had gone by easily, Kakashi had come over and helped cook, they had eaten supper and they had played some games. By eleven o'clock Kakashi had left and Iruka and Naruto had gone to bed.

When Tuesday rolled around, Naruto had woken up in a rather bad mood. He hopped in the shower and had been unconsciously rubbing the inside of his elbow. He had gone out with Iruka for lunch and had gotten back around two. He didn't know if it was the food he ate or if a flu was going around, but Naruto felt sick.

When they stepped inside the door the phone was already ringing. Iruka had hurried to pick it up while Naruto had taken his coat off. "Naruto it's Kiba!"

"Coming, coming" He grumbled as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Yah?" He asked into the phone once Iruka had walked into another room.

_"You OK man?"_ Kiba asked. Naruto sounded drained.

"Uh, yah, why?" Naruto once again unconsciously scratched his elbow.

_"I couldn't find you anywhere at my party the other night! I didn't know where you went. I thought you'd at least say bye or somethin' before you left. I heard someone say something about you hanging out with this group of guys that already graduated. But I told them they must have had the wrong dude."_ He gave a small laugh on the other side of the phone and Naruto joined in.

"Haha, Yah the wrong guy."

_"You know, Gaara was pissed. He wanted to talk to you more. He said you went to get food and never said bye to him either. He was worried though too, I could tell."_

"You guys don't have to worry about me!" Naruto had made a face then. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

_"Don't yell at me! You just disappeared! We were worried!"_

"Hmph. Then why the hell didn't you call my house?! If you were so worried?" He _had_ meant to yell that one.

_"Why are you yelling at me?! I didn't call to get yelled at. Don't take your anger out on me, man!"_

"Whatever! I'm not dealing with this shit right now. Call me back when you care!" With that Naruto had slammed the phone back on the receiver and stalked away up to his room.

He lay down on his bed and looked at his arm. _'That drug made me feel good. It made all the problems disappear. It felt _great_. I wonder if it would work again?'_

He got up and dug through his hamper that had his pants that he wore on Sunday. He pulled the card out of the pocket and noticed the address. "That's pretty close to Ichiraku's."

He put the card in his pocket and grabbed money on his bedroom nightstand. Naruto made his way downstairs to Iruka. "I'm going out for a little Iruka. I won't be long."

"Ok, be careful." Iruka said, but Naruto was already out the door.

Twenty minutes later Naruto found himself in front of Ichiraku's. The address of the house not even half a block away. He made his way there with his hands in his pockets.

He had almost passed the house; well the reason he passed it was because it _wasn't_ a house but just a door in a wall. He had warily went up to the door and knocked. When it opened a crack, Naruto jumped back. A guy he didn't recognize opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked, voice deep.

"I um... Need to talk to The Boss." At this the buff man's eyebrows rose.

"And who are you?"

"Tell him Uzumaki is here." He added a meek "Please" as an afterthought. This man scared him.

The man nodded once. "Wait here."

He closed the door and leaned up again the wall. After about four minutes the door opened to reveal the Boss.

"Ah. Naruto-kun, what brings you here? I wasn't going to get in touch with you for a few days yet." He smirked where he stood and stared at Naruto with knowing eyes.

Naruto took a deep breath and stood his ground. "That stuff you gave me. For the contract, I mean. I want more."

Chapter 2 complete!

So that was better in my opinion. The story gets juicy now. Poor Naruto-kun likes the drugs. Anyway. DRUGS ARE BAD! DONT DO THEM! Enough with my preaching. I hope you enjoyed the chap. Now go review. Please. They make me happy.

Kimidori1015450


End file.
